Noah of sin and the tainted inoccence
by Priestess of shadows
Summary: The world knows that 14th Noahs exist. What they don't know is that a 15th Noah exist, a Noah so powerful it took 7000 years for him to appear again. this is the story of Allen, the Noah of sin and the bearer of the tainted innocence. AU. NoahAllen DarkAllen AliveNeah AliveMana Rating has changed to M. Warning: blood, gore, cursing and mature sexual content and references. (YAOI)
1. Prologue

**Shadow: konnichiwa minna-san. I'm back but with another story.**

**Allen: so this is the story you randomly decided to write.**

**Shadow: *smiles happily* Yep!**

**Crowned clown: you do realize the other characters are going to be upset right.**

**Shadow: that's why I haven't told them yet.**

**Allen: you're going to have to tell them sooner or later shadow-san.**

**Shadow: I know, but not now. * laughing awkwardly***

**Crowned clown: *sweat drop* she just doesn't want to face them.**

**Allen: Shadow-san you need to tell the-**

**Shadow: onward to the story's prolouge!**

**Allen/Crowned clown: *sweat drop* don't just randomly change the subject. You must really not want to face them.**

**Shadow: *ignores* Anyway, this is an alternate universe were the 14****th**** didn't betray the noah family so he is alive, and so is mana. Allen isn't the 14****th**** but the 15****th**** noah, he still has crowned clown but it is corrupt.**

**C.C.: please don't call me an 'it' and did you just change my name?**

**Shadow: sorry C.C. I won't call you an 'it', and I did change your name because your full name is too long to say and write.**

**C.C: *sighs* fine, do whatever you want.**

**Shadow: Okay, Allen and C.C. please do the disclaimer.**

**Allen/C.C.: Shadow-san doesn't own D. Gray Man or us, she does however own the plot to this story.**

**Shadow: WARNING: this prologue will contain deaths. Rating may be changed in the future.**

* * *

**Noah of sin: the tainted innocence **

**Prologue**

* * *

In a church, the whole town was gathered. The reason was to look at the supposed 'holy object' that the priest found. Yesterday the priest stumbled upon a cave and found something amazing. When he came back to town he proclaimed loudly that he found a rare holy object.

"Dear townspeople of Dario!" called the priest getting everyone's attention. "I give you the holy object." He then pulled out a black cross with a red gem in the middle. The cross was glowing softly with a red glow, it made it look majestic. They now knew why the priest called it holy.

"God has blessed us and gave us this gift. He has giving us this to bring us salvation that I am certain of, I called this the angel's cross." After he proclaimed the name of the object, everyone started to clap and cheer. To them this was a moment of celebration, for the arrival of a blessed gift.

In reality this was a moment of terror, for the arrival of a cursed being.

* * *

*Several days later*

People were gathered in the church once again, this time to attend the service. The service started and the priest was in the front preaching with the angel's cross on the wall behind him. The cross then started to glow brighter as the priest continued to talk.

Once the priest finished, the cross glowed so brightly it was blinding. The light was strange, it was still red but it was blackened. For once the glow looked ominous.

The cross then shot out of the church and went to the center of the town. Everyone was looking at the light as it hovered over the town, for once looking wary of it because of the darken red light.

Suddenly a male voice came from the cross but it was singing.

_Daten-shi_

_(The fallen angel)_

_Osen sa reta tsubasa o matsu_

_(With tainted wings)_

_Tsumibito no mae ni arawareta_

_(Appeared before the sinners)_

_To akushitsuna egao de_

_(And with a vicious smile)_

_Sore wa sono kurai merodi o utau_

_(It sung its dark melody)_

As the voice sung it gave them all a feeling of dread. Then another male voice began to sing, but it was softer and beautiful.

_Watashi no koe o kiku hito-tachi_

_(Those who hear my voice)_

_Tsumi no yotte osen sa rete imasu_

_(Have been tainted by sin)_

_Soshite, kaminomegumi kara ochite kita_

_(And have fallen from god's grace)_

_Tsumari, anata no tsumi no tame ni basse rarenakereba naranai._

_(So you must be punished for your sins.)_

Once the voice finished singing, the town's people were filled with terror for some reason. The other voice came back and began to sing again.

_Shitagatte, korera no zankokuna kotoba de_

_(And so, with those cruel words)_

_Hiretsuna tsumibito_

_(The despicable sinners)_

_Kurai bokyaku no fuchi no ochita._

_(Fell into the dark oblivion)_

Once the song was finished, the ominous light covered the entire town and the people started to scream.

* * *

The once lovely town of Dario was covered in the sickening color red that is blood. Bodies were everywhere; some were mutilated so badly you couldn't tell what gender they were.

Without a doubt everyone was dead, even the children, all except one.

In the center of the town laid a newborn baby. The baby had hair as white as snow, pale skin, and an unusual scar on the left side of his face. Another unusual thing about the infant was his left hand. It was completely black, as if it was burned to a crisp, with a blood red crystal in the shape of a cross implanted in it.

The infant open his eyes to reveal beautiful silver eyes. His eyes looked all around him, as if wanting to see the aftermath of the massacre. As a scream was heard in the distance, signaling that someone has discovered the horrid event that has just taken place, his eyes looked up at the darkening sky, as his eyes turned yellow.

* * *

**Allen: Well that was…**

**C.C.: What the hell happened?**

**Shadow: *smiles mysteriously* You just have to wait and find out.**

**Allen: *sighs* what is it with you and making things dark.**

**Shadow: *smiles innocently* whatever do you mean, my dear Allen-chan?**

**C.C.: Never mind shadow-san, now back on topic about breaking the news to the oth-**

**Shadow: Well I hope you guys liked my prologue.**

**C.C./Allen: Don't change the subject, Shadow-san!**

**Shadow: I hope you review and I apologize for any grammar mistakes that I may have made as well as translating the words of the song.**

**Everyone: sayounara minna-san. **


	2. Sinful child: the nightmare awakens

**Allen: konnichiwa minna-san. We're back with another chapter.**

**C.C.: where is shadow-san?**

**Allen: she's finally telling the others the news.**

**C.C.: Oh... I hope she is okay.**

**Allen: me too C.C., me too.**

**C.C.: we should probably do the disclaimer now, and start the chapter.**

**Allen/C.C.: shadow-san doesn't own D. Gray Man, except the plot to this story and the OCs in this story. WARNING: this chapter will contain blood, gore, cursing, and death. **

* * *

**The Noah of sin and the tainted innocence**

**sinful child: the nightmare awakens**

* * *

Allen hated humans, he always had. Despite the fact that a 5-year-old child should not be feeling such a thing, it was how he felt. He wasn't like other children, he knew that and others knew that. Afterall, what kind of child could remember the horrifying images of the tragedy of Dario, and not be disturbed by it.

5 years prior to the present time, a horrific event occurred in the town of Dario. The entire town was massacred, by what was still unknown. The scene was so grusome, that who ever saw the aftermath of the massacre went insane. Even stone cold men were brought to their knees with unbelievable horror. This incident was therefor called the tragedy of Dario. To the world not one survivors was found, but that wasn't the truth.

One man that was brave enough, ventured into the town looking for survivors. In the middle of the town he found a newborn baby. When he laid eyes on the baby boy, he knew something wasn't right. The way he look clearly gave that away, but the most obvious clue was his left hand.

A hand as black as night, with a cross shaped crystal as red as blood. He never saw anything like that before, but the look of surprise quickly turned into one of greed. He thought that the crystal would be worth a fortune, so overcome with greed the man abandoned his quest of saving any survivors and left the town unnoticed with the baby in his arms.

The man however, didn't get far before misfortune fell upon him.

The man was close to a village when he was attacked by a pack of wolves. The wolves ripped him apart, but left the child alone. By the time people appeared to help, the man was already dead.

Eventhough a child shouldn't remember such a thing, Allen did. He remembered the mutalated corspses of the people of Dario, he remembered the look of greed on the man's face, he remembered how the man screamed when the wolves bit, clawed, and ripped him open and devoured him. He only remembered up until the aftermath of the massacre of Dario, he knew there was more but didn't know what.

Even though the village of bayville took him in and put him in an orphanage, he knew they didn't want to. The fact that he was an outcast and insulted by adults and children clearly proved that.

Humans are cold and cruel creatures, that judge and reject all because of appearance. The reason for his feelings was becouse of his left hand. It was what made him different from the rest, the thing that brought him insults, rejection, and mistreatment to outright abuse from others.

Dispite this, Allen didn't hate his deform hand in fact he loved it. He didn't want to be a part of these disgusting creatures known as humans, so he was grateful for it set him apart from them. The red crystal in his hand brought him comfort, however strange it may sound.

Eventhough he was insulted, beaten, starved, tortured, and occasionally 'exercised', as long as he had the red crystal he was okay. Of coursed there were times that people tried to pry it out of his hand, but misfortune always fell on them before they succeeded. This also lead to people thinking he was either cursed or pocessed, his apperance also didn't help matters, not that he cared or anything.

There was only one place that really brought him peace, and that was his dreams. His dreams were always vivid, a place of eternal night with a lake that showed a destroyed civilization with a red night and black moon. In his dreams he always encountered this beautiful being, with a black feathery cloak and a black and red checkered mask.

He, it was a 'He' not an 'it', would always speak to him but he could never understand what he was saying. The only thing he could understand, was how he fondly and lovenly called his name, Allen.

The people of the retched village didn't name him, the moment he woke up to the dead he knew his name was Allen. There was no doubt in his mind that, that was his name, anyone said otherwise he would correct them, not that it helped stop the people from calling him the devil's spawn.

Allen hated humans, but not the world. The world, along with the animals, was beautiful, it was humans who made it ugly. He could never hate the world or the animals within it, but he could hate humanity just fine.

Humans are ugly, inside and out. They lie, steal, ki-

*_SMACK*_

" listen you fucking brat!" Allen was brought out of his monologue by the stinging in his cheek and the loud voice that belonged to the police chief. Allen must of zoned out forgetting about his current predicament. He is being held in a jail cell getting tortured for information on something he didn't do, again. " Answer me you fucking devil's spawn, did you or did you not set the church on fire?!" The chief yelled in his face.

Yep, Allen was getting blamed for burning a church. Seriously, when are they going to learn that just because something strange happens doesn't mean he was involved. " I had nothing to do with it, and my name is Allen." Allen replied back with no care. Of course the chief didn't believe him, and started to beat Allen telling him not to lie.

Eventually the chief stoped and left for the night, leaving Allen alone in his jail cell.

* * *

_Allen was dreaming again, he knew because he was in the eternal night with the lake that reflected disaster. As he stood there looking at the lake, he was suddenly hugged from behind. Allen knew it was the entity of black that he had encountered before._

_He was talking, whispering something into his ears, but Allen couldn't understand his words at all. Then among everything that the entity was saying there was one phrase he could understand._

_'sorry Allen' _

_Sorry? Why was this divine creature apologizing for? He was saying something else that probably answered his question, but Allen couldn't understand. The dream was starting to disappear meaning he was waking up. The black entity let him go, reluctantly of course, and he too started to disappear. _

_Allen turned around, looking into familiar red eyes that could only belong to the entity. Suddenly something clicked in Allen's head, a name that seemed to fit this majestic creature perfectly._

_Before Allen could stop himself he whispered something that shocked the entity but made him happy as well._

_"Crowned...Clown..."_

* * *

Allen opened his eyes to find himself in front of all the villagers, glaring at him with either hatred or disgust, tied to a cross. He did not like where this was going.

The head priest, the man Allen hated to the very core, stood infrot of him gaining everyone's attention. " We are gathered here today to take care of this demon, and put an end to our curse this sinful child has brought upon us." The retched priest said proudly as the villagers cheered.

If he didn't have such good self control, Allen would of snapped at the priest. He didn't want to give this son of a bitch the satisfaction of getting a reaction from him. How dare they call him a sinful child, sure he knew he was but they had no right to say it as if they are saints.

So Allen stayed calm, even when some villagers came close with torches in hand. " rot in hell where you belong." The men sneered as they set the cross on fire.

Allen still remained calm and didn't say anything, even when he was engulfed in flames. He was in pain, but it didn't bother him for some reason. Sure being burned alive was painful as all hell, but he knew it wouldn't kill him.

Suddenly, his left hand pulsed, with what he presumed was anger. He knew what the crystal was now, he knew the entity of black was the red crystal in his left hand as well as his name, Crowned Clown. 'Allen' Crowned Clown whispered as the crystal glowed.

Allen's body started to pulse, as his mind was being filled with memories of a previous life. He now remembered and understood what everything meant now.

He is Allen, a member of the clan of Noah, the 15th apostle, and the Noah of sin. Crowned Clown is his companion, ally, and a tainted innocence. The last thing he saw was the villagers staring in horror, as the world turned black.

* * *

Allen opened his eyes and found himself in the outskirts of the village. He turned to look at the village, only to find it burning. He heard footsteps coming towards him from behind, but he wasn't alarmed, he knew who it was.

" It's been a while, Crowned Clown." Allen said as he turned around and stared into familiar red eyes. " It has, 7000 years I presume." Crowned Clown replied as he walked closer to Allen. " Would you please show me your face, its been so long C.C." Allen asked softly, with a gentle smile.

C.C. smiled back as he removed his cloak and mask. Once they were removed, a 19-year-old with tan skin, black hair, and red eyes was revealed. " You haven't changed at all." Allen said with a fond smile. " To bad I can't say the same thing for you, Al." Crowned Clown said teasingly while chuckling.

" So what happened while I was out?" Allen finally asked. C.C. Just smirked as his eyes shined evilly. " Why tell you when I can show you." He said as the crystal in Allen's hand started to glow. Immediately images started to invade his mind, they were C.C.'s Memories.

Allen grinned when he saw the memories. How C.C. Materialized when he bacame unconscious, how he attacked the villagers mercilessly, how he tortured some of them, how he dismembered some, how he twisted limbs in impossible ways leaving them to bleed to death, how he broke and shattered bones and skulls, how he ripped some open taking out organs while they were still breathing, but the thing he liked the most was the priest. The man that occasionally 'exorcise' him on a weekly basses and the one that Allen hated the most. He loved how his bones were broken, his left hand was twisted and ripped off slowly and painfully, his screams when he was whipped, how he gagged in his own blood as his tounge was cut off, and when he was nailed to the cross and set on fire.

Allen grined viciously and happily at C.C., congratulating him in his success with putting an end to the village. C.C. then extended his hand towards Allen smiling lovenly, " Let's go Al, into this new world." He said. Allen stood up and grabbed C.C.'s hand smiling brightly and beautifully. " Let's go."

On that day, as the Noah of sin and tainted innocence walked the earth side by side again, it marked an important day. The day the nightmare awakened.

* * *

**Allen: ...**

**C.C.: ...**

***silence***

**C.C.: What the hell happened?!**

**Allen: At this point it's better if you don't ask C.C.**

**C.C.: you're right, to be honest I really don't want to know.**

**Allen: Anyway, thanks to those who followed, favorited, and reviewed.**

**C.C.: Shadow-san apologizes for any grammar mistakes she may have made in this chapter, and we hope you review.**

**Everyone: sayonara minna-san!**


	3. A pair of sinners

**Shadow: konnichiwa minna-san, I'm back with another chapter.**

**Allen: so, how did the others take the news.**

**Shadow: well Luffy threw a tantrum, Hiruma started cussing and shooting at me, and Fuzen just didn't care.**

**C.C.: well that wasn't so bad.**

**Shadow: and they are coming here to beat you guys for stealing the spotlight.**

**Allen/C.C.: WHAT?!**

**Shadow: don't worry I sealed them in another dimension.**

***CRACK***

**C.C.: what was that sound?**

**Shadow: it looks like a crack in the space-time continuum.**

**Allen/C.C.: HOW THE HELL IS THAT POSSIBLE?!**

**Shadow: well these are characters that defy logic and common sense on a daily bases.**

**Allen/C.C.: good point.**

**Shadow: well don't worry I'll take some time for them to break through.**

**Allen: well that's makes things a little better.**

**Shadow: anyway before we proceed I will like to announce something. **

_**THE RATING FOR THIS STORY HAS BEEN CHANGED TO M. THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN BLOOD, GORE, CURSING, AND MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT AND REFRENCES. THIS WILL ALSO CONTAIN YAOI (BOY X BOY). IF YOU DO NOT APROVE OR LIKE ANY OF THE THINGS THAT HAVE BEEN MENTIONED, PLEASE LEAVE NOW. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

**C.C.: at this point I'm not even going to ask.**

**Shadow: also, the official paring for this story is AllenXCrowned Clown**

**Allen/C.C.:*blush***

**Shadow: *laughs lightly* now will you please do the disclaimer.**

**Allen/C.C.: *still blushing* Shadow-san does not own D. Gray Man or us, she does own however any OC in this story and the plot of this story.**

**Shadow: AWWW, you guys are blushing. It's so adorable!**

**Allen/C.C.: SHADOW-SAN!**

* * *

**THE NOAH OF SIN AND THE TAINTED INNOCENCE**

** CHAPTER 2: A PAIR OF SINNERS**

* * *

10 years have passed since Allen awakened and got his memories back. Its also been 10 years since the massacre of Bayville which was the work of Allen's companion crowned clown, or C.C. for short. Since that day they have gone place to place finding and destroying innocence and akuma, as well as invading the detection of the Earl, Noahs, and the Black Order.

Both Allen and C.C. hated innocence, akuma, the Earl, the Noahs, the Black order, and exorcist. They all think they are superior and they are right and can do nothing wrong, bullshit. They are all nothing but a bunch of greedy bastards and sinners that don't know a thing about the true God or have forgotten. Unlike them, Allen and C.C. did remember about the true God and what he truly wants. All of them may call them traitors for betraying God, like the innocence did to C.C. and the Noahs to Allen 7,000 years ago, and that is why they want absolutely nothing to do with them all.

They have all become arrogant and selfish assholes, becoming blind and forgetting about the true will of God, even the great and powerfull heart of innocence became a cruel, cold hearted, and arrogant bitch. Allen and C.C. Would bet anything that they also forgot that they can go and _talk_ to God themselves, which obviously they have since they are still goin on with their bullshit. But they seriously doubt it can help, those dumbasses are too far gone to be brought back from their mentality even if God gave them a good talking too.

Last time Allen and C.C. talked to God was 2 years ago when he was having a meeting with the devil. Contrary to common belief God and the devil aren't enemies or hate each other, but they aren't friends or allies either, they are more like acquaintances more than anything. Their talk was mostly about what they were planing to do with those traitors. It was at that meeting that the four of them came up with a plan to deal with everything that needed to be taken care of. Of course they needed to wait for the right time and moment to put their plan into motion, so God gave them the freedome to do whatever they wanted until that time arrived. God is a carrying and gentle being, but he can be a little bit of a sadist sometimes.

So, now Allen and C.C. plan to stay low and relaxe until the time comes to reveal themselves and enter the stage. They travel the world enjoying the peace they have now, and doing what they do best, sin. Unlike those delusional assholes, Allen and C.C. Know who and what they are and acknowledged it and actually have the balls to say it and amid it. They are only a pair of sinners, nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

**Shadow: I apologize for the long wait and short chapter. I had a lot of school things to do, exams, and had a little bit of writers block. Nothing really happened in this chapter, but there will be more interesting things happening next chapter.**

**Allen: Shadow-san, why did you put me and C.C. as the main pairing of the story * blushing ***

**Shadow: AWWW, Allen your so cute when you blush, and well I originally wasn't going to put you two into a romantic relationship but it sort of just happened. Enough of that we have a few announcements.**

**C.C.: We are starting a question corner, here you can ask a question about the story either in your review or PM and we will answer it. However, we will not answer question that mean giving away spoilers, but we will give you hints.**

**Allen: Another thing is that shadow-san needs your help. She is having some trouble figuring out what should happen next in the story, we will like to hear some of your ideas and hopefully it will help her figure out what happens next.**

**Shadow: it's actually very annoying. I know how this story is going to end, but I don't know what should happen in order to get there. * rolls around in the ground out of frustration***

**Allen/C.C.: *sweatdrop***

***CRACK***

**Allen: SHADOW-SAN, THEY ARE BREAKING THROUGH THE SPACE TIME-CONTINUUM!**

**Shadow: OH SHIT, REALLY! They must have convinced Fuzen to help...um well thanks to those who followed, favorited, and reviewed. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have made in this chapter.**

**Everyone: sayonara minna-san. * Run away***


	4. IMPORTANT NEWS! PLEASE READ THIS!

**_IMPORTANT NEWS!_**

**_PLEASE READ!_**

**_I apologize but, this is Not a chapter. I know many don't like Author's notes since they always bring bad news, but this is NOT the case._**

**_THE D. GRAY MAN MANGA IS COMING BACK IN APPROXIMATELY 3 WEEKS! I AM NOT TROLLING, THE MANGA WILL RETURN IN APPROXIMATELY 3 WEEKS! THE CLOSEST I HAVE TO AN OFFICIAL DATE OF RELEASE IS JULY 17, BUT I AM NOT SURE IF IT WOULD BE RELEASED THAT EXACT DAY. THE MANGA WILL BE QUARTERLY, WHICH MEANS THAT ONLY 4 CHAPTERS WILL BE PUBLISHED EVERY YEAR. HOW MANY PAGES EVERY CHAPTER WILL HAVE, I DO NOT KNOW. _**

**_I know this has nothing to do with my story, but I thought that you guys deserved to know. As for my story, it is NOT on hiatus or discontinued. I am currently working on the next chapter, and I will update when it is ready. When exactly will I update , I don't know. Anyway I hope that you guys have a great day, and are as happy as I am about the news. _**

**_(If any of you have any suggestions or questions about my story, just PM me or put it in a review.)_**

**_~SAYOUNARA!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT IT IS SUPER IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ THIS.**

**I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE, AND NO I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY.**

**I HAVE FOUND MYSELF IN A BIT OF A PROBLEM. WITH SCHOOL, MY CURRENT FANFICTIONS, AND PLOT BUNNIES, I HAVE FOUND MYSELF A LITTLE BIT OVERWHELMED. SO WHAT I DECIDED TO DO IS CREAT A POLL.**

**IN THIS POLL, YOU THE READERS GET TO VOTE WHICH STORY (THAT IS NOT COMPLETE) YOU WANT TO READ THE MOST. THE ONE THAT GETS THE MOST VOTES IS THE ONE I WILL FOCUS ON, WHILE THE REST ARE PUT INTO TEMPORARY HIATUS. THERE IS ALSO AN EXTRA OPTION, IN WHICH THE STORY YOU WANT TO READ IS AN UNWRITTEN STORY IDEA THAT IS POSTED IN MY PROFILE. IF THE EXTRA OPTION WINS THEN I WILL CREAT A NEW POLL, BUT ONLY IF THE EXTRA OPTION WINS.**

**IF YOU ACTUALLY READ THIS ALL THE WAY THROUGH, THEN THANK YOU FOR READING MY AUTHOR'S NOTE. IF YOU WISH TO VOTE, YOU CAN FIND THE POLL POSTED ON MY PROFILE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_The poll is closed, and the results are in._**

**_From now on, my attention will be on my story 'Sora no Nozomi'. The rest of my stories will be put on TEMPORARY hiatus, I will not abandoned any of my stories. Once I have completed this story I will start working on the story that follows ''Sora no nozomi"._**

**_Here is the order of the stories:_**

**_ Sora no Nozomi_**

**_Story of the guardian deity_**

**_Noah of sin and the tainted innocence_**

**_Time of war_**

**_Big brother Toby _**

**_The real monsters of the world_**

**_Family connection_**

**_Ultimate D. Gray Man_**

**_The Watcher_**

**_I apologize if you have to wait for me to work on the story you want. Also, thanks to those who voted and for reading this far._**

**_Sincerly, priestess of shadows_**


End file.
